With increasing demand for more information to be transmitted between users/subscribers and various content providers, network communication providers are switching their networks to high-speed communication signaling protocol with improved network security. High-speed communication signaling protocol typically enhances bandwidth and speed for voice, video, and data transmission to/from homes and/or businesses. For the mobile communication industry, wireless providers are transitioning from 2G wireless service to more data intensive 3G or 4G services. With exploding growth of data transfer over a network, users and/or carriers continuously seek more sophisticated networking technology to meet such growth. Moving or transporting massive amount of information over a communications network, information security or traffic security has become an ever challenging technical battle field. Cloud computing and secured network access has also placed great importance and changes the way mobile devices transmit and receive traffic over the network.
To provide network security while delivering massive amount of data, a conventional approach is to activate a typical encryption method to encrypt data traffic between user mobile terminals and their destinations. A drawback associated with the conventional approach, however, is that it is rigid and inflexible. For example, a mobile user typically needs to be informed that his or her IP session(s) requires encryption. Another drawback for a conventional approach is that once encryption is initiated, all IP traffic to and from the mobile terminal is encrypted.